Una humana más
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: A sus cortos diecisiete años, creía que ser una réplica de su padre era su deber, lo que le había deparado la vida. No era que ella no quisiera dedicarse a combatir el crimen, sino que veía al amor como algo totalmente incompatible con su "profesión" y con el enlace perpetuo que lo ligaba a Míster Satán. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Una humana más**

* * *

Algo parecía nuevo en ella. Si no fuera por aquella nueva expresión en sus orbes, nada lo delataría. Aquella "resignación" era un secreto que solo compartían ella y él.  
Es que para Videl Satán, la hija del hombre más fuerte del planeta, la guardiana de Estella Naranja, la adolescente de aspecto rudo; no podía ir por la vida confesando su "amor" por un chico. Esas eran nada más que patrañas de niñas sin cerebro. Solía repetirse aquello como máxima de vida. Aquel mismo lema fue el que la trajo hasta aquí.

El aspecto tímido de Gohan le hizo valorar desdeñosamente al joven desde un inicio. Para una muchacha independiente y de firme actuar, las vacilaciones del chico Son, no hicieron más que lograra catalogarlo de tonto pusilánime. Sin embargo, aquella misma cortedad fue la misma que hizo que lo distinguiera entre los demás chicos. Mientras que otros ufanaban sus habilidades físicas, Gohan, de forma modesta y hasta temerosa, lograba dejarlos en ridículo. Y su genio, no quedaba atrás en inteligencia.  
Gohan fue el primero en posar su atención en Videl. Al llegar a la preparatoria y conocerla como la hija de Míster Satán, no pudo evitar hacerle tímidas e intermitentes inquisiciones. Durante la hora de almuerzo, la clase de gimnasia, ¡después de un asalto! Todo momento parecía perfecto para hablarle. Para Videl aquello era una clara señal de que Gohan sentía algo por ella. Todo era una simple excusa y nada más para acercarse, ya lo había notado.  
De forma natural los diálogos comenzaron a extenderse y a abarcar otras temáticas. Primero fue el examen de física, el de literatura y de historia; Después lo chistoso que había sido que haya ridiculizado a Shapner en la clase de gimnasia; luego que él había visto en primera plana de un diario su foto salvando a un banco del asalto de ayer; luego lo duro que fue la muerte de mamá, y la empatía de Gohan por la muerte de su padre…  
Paulatinamente, ambos se fueron acercando. Ya se habían vuelto parte el uno del otro. Gohan fue el primero en manifestar su afecto por la chica. A pesar de su timidez, la familiaridad que había construido con Videl, le hizo más simple aquel "te quiero, Videl" y el abrazo que coronó sus palabras. Pero lo que obtuvo a cambio, no era precisamente lo que esperaba de ella: Un "suéltame" acompañado de un empujón y el rostro ardiendo aparentemente de rabia, era la respuesta de Videl.  
Días más tarde quiso hablarle, pero ella se negó. Al día siguiente y al siguiente, pero su insistencia fue en vano. Ella se negaba como si hubiera recibido de Gohan el peor de los insultos. Entonces sin decir nada más, él la dejó en paz.  
Así fue la siguiente semana, el mes y lo que restaba de año académico. Pero el prolongado silencio de Gohan angustió a Videl. ¿Ya no la quería? ¿Ya no le importaba? Para ella el muchacho se había vuelto parte de su vida, y considerando que era una chica de pocos amigos, su presencia se había vuelto necesaria para ella.

" _Pero ¡Soy Videl Satán! La hija del campeón de artes marciales ¡No soy como esas niñas tontas que solo les interesa encontrarse un novio! Yo solo quiero pelear ¡Los chicos no me interesan! ¡No me interesan!"_

A sus cortos diecisiete años, creía que ser una réplica de su padre era su deber, lo que le había deparado la vida. No era que ella no quisiera dedicarse a combatir el crimen, sino que veía al amor como algo totalmente incompatible con su "profesión" y con el enlace perpetuo que lo ligaba a Míster Satán. Y era así, como dichos argumentos iban reprimiendo los sentimientos de Videl hacia Gohan, hasta encapsularlos por aquel orgullo de peleadora, que creía, la acompañaría hasta el final de sus días.

Pero algo iba germinando dentro de ella. A paso de anciano, sus perspectivas irían variando. ¿Por qué será que debemos hallarnos en una situación límite para zafarnos de aquellas trampas mentales que nos impiden dar un paso tan sencillo para hallar nuestra felicidad? El error está en nuestra mente, y muchas veces somos conscientes de ello, pero presos del temor exacerbado al cambio no recurrimos a la solución, que también conocemos.

Y sí se hallaba presa Videl, dentro de su propio mundo imaginario. Torturándose en base a especulaciones para poder explicar el porqué de la indiferencia de Gohan ¿Ya no la quería? ¿Se había olvidado de ella? O quizás nunca la quiso, y ante su rechazo no quiso insistir porque simplemente no valía la pena insistir tanto por alguien que significara tan poco para él. O quizás, otra chica era el motivo.

Cualquiera de las posibilidades que bombardeaban su mente eran espantosas para ella. Pero no eran más que eso: posibilidades, o sea, explicaciones que mentalmente se entregaba para buscar un poco de paz mental, como si ello bastara.

Videl necesitaba abandonar su letargo, en él solo incrementaría su dolor. Sí, dolor. Porque eso es lo que ya sentía. Una joven, que recién descubre el incipiente regocijo de la ilusión del amor, por mucho que se resista a aceptarlo, cae de rodillas si se le es arrebatado. La sombra de Gohan en su mente, no hacía más que otorgarle un aspecto y un sentimiento sombrío con el que ya se acostumbraba a convivir. Convivencia con la que cargar durante días, en los que las felicitaciones por haber capturado a algún ladrón, la incentivaba a sonreír, pero cuando la soledad le gritaba en su rostro la distancia de Gohan, rompía en un desconsolado llanto.

Pero todo acabó un día en que, advertida de un tiroteo en una joyería, se encontró en ella a Milk y a Goten. La distracción de Videl por el deseo de encontrarse allí a Gohan, permitió a los ladrones escapar. Lo que siguió fueron rostro de decepción y reproche. Una mujer había sido golpeada por los bandidos, y a pesar de no decirlo, los presentes culpaban a la chica de aquella agresión.

Ahora su rol de heroína, que se había transformado en su refugio, era asediado para convertirse en una más de sus frustraciones. Huyó de la joyería, no fue a casa, sino que a una colina, al pie de la cual se sentó.

Se culpó por el asalto de aquel día. Apoyó su rostro, de natural apariencia hostil, en sus rodillas para ocultar cómo sus lágrimas se llevaban la máscara para dejar a la vista aquella publicamente desconocida vulnerabilidad. Pocos motivos habían hecho llorar a veces Videl, solo recordaba la muerte de su madre hace ya algunos años. Se olvidó del tiempo y del espacio, se sintió prisionera de un abismo de eterna caída. Solo quería salir de ahí, lo necesitaba por aquella mujer que podría haber muerto en la joyería, por Gohan… por ella.

Debía buscar a Gohan, debía hablar con él. Quizás las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes, o al menos saber el porqué de su indiferencia. Al día siguiente, antes de ingresar a clases lo buscó en la terraza de la preparatoria. Temía su reacción ante tal entrevista, sin embargo se apresuró a buscarlo para evitar acobardarse. Grata fue su sorpresa al reencontrarse con aquella genuina amabilidad del muchacho, sin embargo, letales fueron sus palabras.

"Escucha Videl, me di cuenta que no puedo obligarte a que me quieras, es por eso que me alejé de tí".

"¿Obligarme a que lo quisiera?" sin duda aquello le resultó aterrador. Su propio orgullo empatizaba ahora con el de Gohan. Él tenía razón, si ella lo rechazaba, no haría más que hacerlo sentir que estaba forzándola a sentir algo que realmente no sentía. Sin embargo…

 _No era así…_

Ella lo quería, y desde su cariño ahora pensaba en lo dura e injusta que había sido con él. Solo por orgullo y por aquella terquedad que la hacía querer ser "perfecta", perfección que basaba en la supresión de sus propias emociones como chica, como adolescente ¡Como ser humano!

" _No me obligaste"_

Masculló con su quebradiza voz y su semblante oscurecido por su propio rostro inclinado. Gohan la observó sorprendido, sin embargo no podía hacer mucho.

" _Lamento lo que está pasándote Videl, si me lo hubieras dicho antes podríamos haberlo resuelto, pero ya es muy tarde, abandonaré Estrella Naranja. Iré a estudiar a la Capital del Oeste"_

El rostró de Videl se reincorporó de súbito mientras las últimas palabras de Gohan hacían eco en su mente. ¡Que se iría!

" _De verdad quiero que sepas que las circunstancias son las que nos separan, Videl. El tiempo nos jugó en contra. Pero al menos podremos tomar esto como aprendizaje para las experiencias que tengamos en adelante cada uno en nuestras vidas"_

Los sentimientos de Videl, las respuestas del chico y el inmutable destino que los separaba le hicieron insoportable la voz y la presencia de Gohan. Solo quiso huir de allí para dar libre albedrío a su fatigado pecho que, en medio de lágrimas, sollozaba con desconsuelo.

Él se iría irremediablemente. ¿Su historia en común sería solo eso? ¿Un romance frustrado por culpa de su propio orgullo y un aprendizaje para las relaciones venideras? ¡No! Videl se negaba a creer en eso, no lo podía aceptar, ni siquiera imaginar…

Y es que, para ella, el gran aprendizaje de aquello, había sido que era una humana más, con la capacidad e incluso el don de amar. ¿Autosuficiencia? ¡Jamás! Su rol de justiciera la había hecho creer que no necesitaba de nadie, y ahora veía cuán equivocada estaba. Lo necesitaba a él, su sonrisa, su mirada ingenua, nuevos abrazos, para esta vez, corresponder cálidamente y nuevos "Te quiero, Videl", para responder suavemente "Y yo a ti también te quiero, Gohan"; pero Gohan le proponía que todo aquello debería efectuarlo con alguien más en el futuro, para poner en práctica el aprendizaje que le dejó en su vida aquel "anecdótico" cruce sentimental. ¡No! Ella no quería materializar lo aprendido si no era con él, ahora lo sabía, en nadie más podría depositar su confianza ni su amor. Era él y nadie más y debía demostrárselo.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba allí. El sol caía, buscó su reflejo en un lago cercano, pudo reconocer una expresión blanda en sus orbes azules, ya no era rudeza ni pesar lo que se reflejaba en ella, era ilusión y vulnerabilidad, si vulnerabilidad, su porvenir emocional estaba en las manos de Gohan. Ella iba firme en su propósito: primero sincera humildad para reconocer su error; luego admitir sin titubeos su amor hacia el muchacho; después desinteresado apoyo a su anhelo de ir a la universidad en aquella tan distante ciudad; y por último, su profundo deseo de regalarse mutuamente la posibilidad de vivir su amor, más allá de las barreras físicas y temporales, más allá del orgullo, juntos a partir de ahora.

Una sutil brisa hacía bailar sus oscuras coletas en las Montañas Paos, su mirada quedó suspendida al encontrarse ahora a escasos metros de Gohan. Él al sentir una mirada posarse sobre él, volteó en dirección hacia el visitante. Ella sonrió tímidamente, él la observó con ingenua curiosidad. Él la saludó, ella caminó hacia él, reconociendo en aquellos esperanzados, gustosos y honestos pasos, un acto simbólico de reivindicación.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
